


The Mirror

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN Dean Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Antique Mirror, Confused Castiel, Magic, Real Estate Agent Layla Rourke, Retired Dean, Shocked Sam, Surprised Dean, Up to Reader for Castiel’s faith., old house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean just retired from a long career as a respected transportation inspector and is looking for his perfect house to retire into and spend the rest of his days. He ends up making a very unusual and mysterious new friend.SPN Dean Bingo Challenge EntrySquare Filled: Three In The Morning





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean was in love as he stopped to stare at the ‘For Sale’ sign and beautiful home before him. The realtor who had been showing him around for the better part of the last week had brought him to this quaint and out of the way neighborhood in South Carolina to view a few houses that might interest him, and Dean was looking at the one he wanted. None of the thirteen houses the hard working realtor had shown him in the last few days had even sparked an interest in him, but this house… this house was something special.  
  
  


“Hey, what about this one?” Dean called out to the real estate agent, named Layla Rourke, a sweet southern gal who turned back to face him. She had been a few feet ahead of him, heading towards the other home for sale a few houses down. Her blond hair framed her pretty face, and her kind hazel eyes looked over the Dogtrot Style house.

She smiled, clearly showing her hesitation as she eyed the house and looked back up at Dean. “Dean, this house is…well, it’s been for sale for a long time, and it has a strange history to it,” she stated. As Dean started walking towards the house, he stopped short when he saw she wasn’t following and looked a bit…scared.

Dean was a fifty year old who had seen quite a bit in his life. He had just retired six months ago from a long career as a transportation inspector and, as he had saved quite a bit over the years, was looking to buy his retirement house that he would spend the rest of his days in. With his career, he had heard and at times witnessed some of the most unnatural, if not supernatural, phenomena as he had inspected trains, subways, buses, and airplanes, making sure all their mechanical components were top notch. At some downright eerie times, he’d had to come face to face with situations that had clearly gone against the norm of regular life…such as trains starting up on their own and airplane cockpits going haywire as if they had been possessed.

“Alright, well, tell me about it,” Dean said, as he waited for her to take a deep breath while he looked at her still watching the house with a cautious gaze.

Layla sighed and came to stand closer to him at the start of the house’s driveway. “For the last ten years, anyone who bought this house would leave it within twenty four hours. All of the previous owners have reported that it is haunted; that something is calling out to them, and that the whole house turns ice cold. Some said that items went flying about, and others said that they could hear creepy noises going on during the night. The stories all varied. But they all insist it’s haunted.”

Dean snorted and smirked as he looked back at the house. It sure as hell didn’t look haunted.

“It’s been for sale now for years. None of the real estate agencies in town even list it anymore because of all the unhappy previous owners,” Layla added, and true enough, Dean noticed that the ‘For Sale’ sign had no agency advertised on it, not even a phone number, and the sign had clearly been there for an extended period of time.

“Alright, well, humor me. I wanna see the inside of it,” he pushed with a charming smile that made her huff a laugh at him.

“Alright, but if I get haunted I’m coming after you,” she teased as they headed toward the house.

Dean whistled as they entered the home. It looked extremely well kept and neat, which surprised him greatly. If this house was being avoided by all, how was the house this immaculate? “What, does the ghost clean?”

“Ha, no. There’s actually an old groundskeeper named Rufus who still takes care of this place. Many homeowners actually use his services in keeping their places tidy, mostly vacation homes. For some reason, he has always taken care of this house too. It was always mentioned that the hauntings happened during the night.”

“Nice…this place is beautiful. What can you tell me about the house itself? How much is the asking price?” Dean asked. The house had a large veranda, situated on the southern side of the home, protected from the sun and the rain. The ceilings were high, and the floorplan was open and inviting. The kitchen was perfect, since he absolutely loved cooking.

“Um, well, it sits up high since it’s in a coastal area, and it also allows for the air to circulate under the first floor to reduce the summer heat. This is also why the ceilings were built high, so that the heat could rise. There was no air conditioning when this house was built,” Layla informed him as she typed away on her tablet while they walked through the house.

Dean was grinning ear to ear. This house was exactly what he was looking for. The veranda was perfect, and he could easily see himself grilling out in the backyard; maybe have his brother, Sam, over and some friends. Hell, there was plenty of room for a possible jacuzzi. The double garage was also something he was damn happy about. He could easily store his prized possession, the 1967 Chevy Impala his late father had gifted him when he had turned sixteen, and the spare garage could hold his array of tools that he had collected over the years.

“Wow…” he heard Layla whisper as she stared down at her tablet. Dean spun around and regarded her with a curious look.

“What?”

“Well, I suppose because of the haunted stories attached to this place, it would make sense that the price was this low. Dean, the price is literally a third of the budget you gave me. You’d save quite a chunk of your savings with this purchase…you know, if you don’t decide to run out like every last owner,” Layla informed him, as she ended the explanation with a teasing smirk.

“Ha! Well, I want it, so let's get the paperwork started.” Dean was beaming.

**#####**

It had taken Dean about a week to fully move in. He had been excited to tell Sam he found his dream house. He had briefly met the groundskeeper Rufus, and thanked him for taking such good care of the place. He had been met with a grough huff, and the old man had informed him that he ‘required’ a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label once a month as payment. Dean had no problem with that.

Dean had turned on his antique turntable and displayed it exactly as he wanted in the large open living room, played some Lynyrd Skynyrd, and went about organizing his new kitchen. He threw out some of the furniture that had been in the house for decades. He brought in some of his own furnishings to add his own flair to the house, such as his small yet unique collection of guitars, and his ridiculously comfortable, large midnight blue sofa that was purely made for lounging and watching TV like a massive couch potato. He took down most of the overly flowery and landscape style picture frames that had been all over the house, and managed to rope Layla into selling them for him while he hung up artwork that was more his style, such as classic framed band posters as well as gorgeous classic Chevrolet cars.

When he finally came to the master bedroom, he got rid of the wire bed frame and brought in his California king size memory foam bed. He had decided to keep the small antique iron chandelier that hung directly over his bed. He pulled out his flannel duvet and organized his walk in closet, and by the time he had showered and was ready for bed, he was exhausted, yet damn happy. He had his forever home. Everything was as he wanted it, and he was about to spend his first night in his new abode. He had been staying at the apartment he was renting until he had redecorated and made the old Dogtrot Style house feel like _his._

Dean turned down the sheets and lights for bed, and it wasn’t long until he was snoring soundly.

_“Hello?”_

Dean heard a small sound, and opened one eye to gaze through blurred vision at his alarm clock. 3:00 AM glared back at him and he arched a brow, wondering what the hell had woken him.

_“Hello?”_

Dean bolted upright in his bed, now completely awake as his brain tried to understand where the hell that had come from. The whole house was dark and now eerily silent as Dean sat motionless and at attention, waiting to hear anything else.

_“Is anyone there?”_

Dean frowned. The voice was small, yet definitely male and sounded…lonely. He moved as quietly as he could to the edge of his bed, and waited for the voice to sound again.

_“Hello…?”_

With the next hello, the two old electric sconces in the shape of candles turned on in the master bathroom, gaining Dean’s immediate attention.

All right, so his house was apparently truly haunted, yet he wasn’t a man that was easily frightened or intimidated. Dean stood, and on bare feet made his way into the master bathroom and eyed the antique mirror. He had decided earlier in the week that the old thing was in serious need of a fresh coat of paint, and had wanted to keep it because of its unique look. Now, he was staring at it with shocked, wide green eyes. The sconces were lit dimly, while the mirror itself was lit up as if it were a window looking out into a bright day. There in the middle of it stood a man who was much younger than himself, with unruly dark brown hair. As the man noticed Dean standing in the doorway, a gleeful smile came over his face, and Dean found himself staring into the most stunning ocean blue eyes.

_“Oh! Hi!”_

Dean tried to wrap his brain around what he was witnessing as the man waved excitedly at him. “Uh…hi?”

_“I’m Castiel! It's so nice to meet you! I’ve been hoping to find a friend to speak with. It's been so incredibly lonely here with no one to talk to. Everyone keeps leaving.”_

Dean knew he was just standing there with his mouth ajar as ‘Castiel’ happily babbled on, and the retired transportation inspector found himself completely surprised at how endearing the man in the mirror was being.

“I-um, I mean, I’m Dean.” It took him a few tries, but the smile he received from Castiel as he introduced himself was completely worth it. Dean had always been a man that was easily attracted to a pretty face, whether it be a man or woman, and by all that was in him, Castiel was definitely one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen, especially when he smiled, and in the way his blue eyes lit up, filled with a sparkling light.  
  
_“It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”_  
  
“You too, C-Castiel?”  
  
_“It’s an unusual name, I know,” Castiel laughed._

“Can I call you Cas?”

The man in the mirror absolutely beamed.

_“Yes! I mean...yes, that would be quite all right with me.”_

“So, um…why are you in the mirror?”

 _“Oh…well, to be quite honest, I don’t know. I suppose I am trapped in here, but I truly can’t remember why or how…”_ Cas voiced sadly, as he played with the hem of his t-shirt.

Dean arched a brow. While Castiel’s choice of words seemed to be more on the proper side of the educational spectrum, he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Dean didn’t see any clear wounds of any kind, and the man was wearing a plain light pink t-shirt with no logo or anything distinctive about it. “Have you ever tried to somehow…” Dean wasn’t sure how to voice his statement, and made a motion with his hands to demonstrate Castiel getting ‘out’ of the mirror.

 _“Oh, yes, see?”_ Castiel had quickly understood, and demonstrated his ‘entrapment’ by pressing his hand against the mirror. _“A previous homeowner had attempted to remove the mirror from the wall, and wasn’t able to. He had even tried shattering it, but to no avail. He had even set it on fire and performed some odd form of a seance to ‘exorcise’ me out… but nothing happened, and, well, then he was suddenly gone. All the people before just left screaming…”_ Castiel stated, as he bit his lower lip and seemed quite sad.

Dean had no idea what to make of all that. He wasn’t an expert on the supernatural, and to find some guy apparently stuck for god knows how many years in a mirror was a whole new kind of world he had no idea about, nor was he prepared to deal with. Whatever Castiel was- if he was not just human in a crazy ass situation- he didn’t seem to be evil, and Dean counted that as a win.

“So…how are you in there? I mean, what’s your day like?” Dean was damn curious, because who knew, maybe he was even hallucinating. He was in his fifties and on blood pressure meds- who knew what kind of side effects those drugs had? When Layla had said ‘haunted house’, this shy lonely guy in a mirror wasn’t exactly what he had pictured. He had imagined maybe some apparition in the hallway that he could have ignored, or maybe his kitchen cabinets would open and close, but this? A gorgeous young guy with big blue eyes, wanting nothing but a friend to converse with, was most definitely not it. “Did you…did you die?”

_“I honestly don’t know. I don’t really have a day...well I’m not quite sure how to explain. I just end up here, and call out to see if anyone is around. After some time, I’m just not here again. I can never remember anything beyond what happens when I’m in this mirror.”_

“What about your family?”

Castiel shook his head. _“As I stated, I don’t remember anything beyond when I’m here in the mirror.”_

Dean frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. How was that even possible? Another dimension? Did those even exist? A spell? Was magic real? As Dean looked at Castiel in the mirror, he decided that obviously, on some kind of level, magic or the supernatural side of life did exist- unless, of course, he was hallucinating like he had started to believe. Well, if anything, Dean apparently had a permanent house guest.

Over the next few days, it was quickly established that Castiel would only appear at 3:00 AM on the dot, and would then disappear at 3:59 AM, which of course, had left Dean with more questions than answers. Dean had gone to the town hall and searched through the house’s records and its history. While he dug for months for any information, including looking over missing men or mysterious deaths with Castiel’s name and description, he had come up completely empty.

Castiel, on the other hand, seemed to simply be completely content in having Dean to talk with. With Dean being retired, he had started to set his alarm for just before Castiel would show up, and be there to hang out with his friend. Sometimes he showed him music, playing the radio, and would go into details of his time in his career as a transportation inspector and other wild stories from his past, which captivated Castiel’s attention.

It had been almost a year since he had moved in. Dean had seen Layla in passing in town, and when she had asked how living in the Dogtrot Style house was, he had smiled and told her it was great; that it wasn’t haunted. She had seemed a bit skeptical with his reply, as if she hadn’t fully believed him, but had let it go.

Sam was soon coming to visit. Dean had indeed told his brother about his friend Cas being a house guest, not knowing exactly how to go about explaining that a man was living in his mirror. So when the time arrived and Sam came to visit, Dean had already decided he would let Sam meet Castiel the same way he had.

When 3:00 AM came, Castiel called out his soft _“Hello?”_ when he didn’t see Dean there. The older Winchester had played possum, and stayed still as if he was asleep while Castiel continued to call out. _“Is anyone there?”_

Soon enough, he heard Sam slowly tiptoe into his room. “Dean,” he whispered, while Dean continued to pretend to be sound asleep. He was pretty sure the mirror’s sconces were now lit, and he could hear Sam start towards the bathroom.

_“Hello?”_

Dean knew the moment Sam stood in the doorway to the bathroom. He heard his baby brother gasp, and Dean smirked into his pillow as Castiel started to talk.

_“Oh! Hello, I’m Castiel. You must be Sam.”_

“DEAN!!!”

Dean tried not to laugh at his brother’s shriek.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
